Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?
by samalexander-ackles
Summary: This is based loosely off Sam & Dean Winchester's adventures on the  show supernatural. Our main characters are a brother & sister, Shawn &  Samantha A.K.A Sam and their friend, James


_**Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?**_

Air is filled with classic rock music...loud voices followed by changing of the music from classic rock to metal.

Sam: There's only so much Ozzy I can handle before I go crazy.

James: You just don't have any taste

Sam: Really? and you do? you listen to the same 5 albums...How am I suppose to stay sane?

James: ...I listen to more than 5 albums. It's more like 6 or 7 albums.

Sam: oh big difference. I'm sorry * rolls eyes*

Shawn: I swear you guys argue like an old married couple.

Sam makes a disgusted face at the thought of marriage to James or anyone for that matter.

James was already ignoring Shawn & I, He usually likes to block out everybody but his own wonderful self.

James was good looking, don't get me wrong, short dark hair, 6 foot 3, green eyes, amazing physique, not that I've had any interest in it.

I'm not saying I'm a supermodel, by no means, but I'm pretty though. I'm 5 foot 4, long black hair, hazel eyes, and I have a nice pair of boobs, well I like them.

Shawn: So Sam, what's this case we're going to?

Shawn's my brother, He looks like me a lot and of course, he's much taller. He's a little bit more muscular than James though and nicer. He's 4 years older than me and very protective. I had to beg him to let me join him on the road, he didn't want me to be a hunter.

Sam: It's not much but some guy in New Harmony, Kansas; was torn to shreds, police are calling it an animal attack. Funny thing is, he's missing his heart. Not the first guy either, in the past 3 weeks there's been 4 similar attacks, all male, all missing a heart.

James: Another werewolf? Seriously? We just did one two weeks ago

Sam: *rolls eyes* Well I'm sorry I couldn't change it up but this is the best case we've got, unless you wanna chase down a ufo in Arkansas.

Shawn:* Ignoring the ufo remark* New harmony sounds...fun. *weakly smiles*

James: I guess. I can't believe I'm taking cases from a girl.

Sam: A girl huh? well hasn't this "girl" saved your ass & my brother's enough times to get some credibility?

James: hmmm...Nope.

James laughs, and puts a new tape in. Ozzy again. Yay.

Shawn was asleep five minutes into the ride so I had to entertain myself with my ipod. I was used to being on my own for entertainment. When our parents died, Shawn went on the road to hunt and I was left in the care of our grandparents. They were our mother's parents, The Smiths, even their last name was boring. They were very demanding and didn't appreciate my tomboyishness. I spent 5 years with them.

I trained myself to hunt and studied my copy of mom & dad's journal so I'd be ready to avenge our parents someday. I dreamt of hunting day & night. I feel asleep after about an hour. 3 hours later, We arrived in the gloriously hickish town of New Harmony. We set up shop at the motel and headed out to do our investigation.

James & Shawn went together to investigate our first victim, and I'm checking out the most recent, I hated working with Shawn and even more so with James, so I usually went alone. Plus boobs were usually a nice perk, usually.

Sam: Hi I'm Natalie Austen from Mr. Briggs insurance company * flashes fake badge* I was wondering if I could gain access to his apartment.

Apartment super, Mr Howard: * eyes badge then boobs* Sure Ms. Austen. I'd be glad to. * gives off pervy smile*

I smile back, trying not to be peeved at the fact that I'm being molested by some gross fat super's beady eyes.

He lets me in the apartment,

Sam: Thank you. Mr. Howard you were the one to find Mr. Briggs, Am I correct?

Mr. Howard: Yup, He was right there next to the dining table.* points to dining room* Face up, Chest was all torn to hell, blood everywhere.

Sam: Anything else?

Mr Howard: His window was open blood all over that too. It looked like the dog or whatever, came in through there.

Sam: Dog, Mr Howard? You believe a dog did this to him?

Mr. H: Well it looked like something had clawed at him and bite him, it could've been something else. I just don't know what could have caused that much carnage. It was so horrible.

Sam: I see. Did Mr briggs have any enemies?

Mr. H: Idk I didn't know him very well, He was a pretty quiet guy, kept to himself. Why do you think someone did that to him? It couldn't have been human.

Sam: No no no no, we're just a very thorough company. We love facts. *weak laugh*

Mr. H: Of course, is that all you need ? * eyes me up and down and smiles*

Sam: That's all. *closes door* Ugh, could he be any more pervy?

The dining room scene looked more or less like it was splattered with red paint. The carpet in the dining room was soaked with dried blood, everything was as it should have been. *sigh* Nothing interesting here.

I went back to the hotel room and started plotting out where the murders took place. It seemed like the werewolf's hunting groud was pretty much scattered. There was no real definite spot that it liked to hunt. Oh well, maybe the boys found something out. Crappy motel tv, here I come.

The boys came back within an hour, which was great because I was slightly going retarded with boredom by that time, there's only so much crappy tv a person can handle.

James was grinning like he just judged a wet t-shirt contest, intrigued I asked,

Sam: So who's number did you get?

James looking very proud and accomplished, cooly answered,

James: Victim #1's steamy cougar ex-wife, her name's Mary.

Sam: ugh sounds awesome *I sarcastically exclaim* so now that Jimmy's little jimmy is happy, can we move on to the case facts?

James rolled his eyes, apparently talking about his little jimmy made him fussy.

Shawn: *clears throat* well the only thing we could track him down to was the fact that he went down to the The Hole, it's the only decent bar in town and apparently all our victims visited The Hole the night they died. I'm thinking that the werewolf camps out at the bar until its' victims leave and follows them home.

Sam: That's the only logical thing to make of that little tidbit since the hunting ground is pretty scattered. Ok. So what do we do now?

Shawn: Well we can't exactly start asking everyone at the bar if they transform into a werewolf at night and kill people...

James: We have to stake it out. See if we can spot anything.

Sam: It's gonna be a fun night. *heavy sigh*

An eternity later,

Sam: There's nothing happening. UGH!

James: We've been here an hour, chill.

Sam: I have an idea. Since the werewolf likes men, should we maybe give it some bait?

James: what do you mean, like send one of us out there and go back to the motel?

Sam: Yeah, exactly.

Shawn: It could work, but how do we know it's type? Me or James?

Sam: I was actually pretty lucky to stumble on the fact that all the men were around 6 foot 3 and had dark hair, green eyes.

A smirk appears on my face,

James: You're lying.

Sam: I'm totally not.

James lets out a exasperated sigh and steps out of the Dodge Polara.

Shawn: Sam, were you serious?

Sam: No but I figured James would be dumb enough to believe me.

We both laugh as I climb into the driver's seat.

James goes into the bar and has a drink, after about 30 minutes he comes out again.

Shawn & I ready to follow as he starts heading towards the motel.

We let him get a head of us, as to prevent the werewolf from thinking he's being followed, wherever he is.

Once we reach the hotel, James is lying down on the bed, window open, waiting for the attack.

I stepped out of the car so I'd be ready to kill it. I heard some rustling and a low growl to my left. Too late. The thing is on top of me, clawing at me and attempting to bite me. Werewolves didn't look like their old movie counterpart, they were more or less human.

When they transformed they grew sharp teeth and long nails and their eyes became huge & wild. There wasn't a lot of hair on them though, which I always found amusing. This one was female, she was just a little bit older than me and I assumed when she wasn't a beast of the night that she was very sweet or had been.

I tried to reach for my knife. It had dropped out of my hand when it attacked. I could see it to my right but I couldn't reach it without her getting a killing blow on me. She was so strong.

I could hear Shawn firing at her but his nervousness was getting to him. He missed three times. The creature shrieked loudly and got off me. James had stabbed it and I could see his knife dripping with its' blood. One bullet went into the beast's chest and it dropped instantly.

Shawn rushed towards me,

"Sam! I'm so sorry. I couldn't shoot it when it was on you like that. I didn't wanna get you instead.", Shawn said.

Sam: I understand.

"I guess she liked you, Sam", James said

Sam: Yeah, I was almost the first female victim. Yay me.

I laugh but it hurts to move. She did a number on me especially on my upper chest and shoulders.

Shawn: You need some stitches, sis.

I look down at my chest and blush.

Sam: You're not going anywhere near my chest, Shawn

Shawn makes a disgusted sound and says, " yeah, You're right. James do you mind doing the honors?"

James: If I have to. Sam don't worry I won't even get excited looking at you.

He winks at me and laughs

I blush, and flip him off.

James and I head into my motel room, where my brother couldn't accidentally see anything.

I sat on the bed and James sets the tools behind me as he sat down to my right.

As I reveal myself, he blushes slightly.

James: *still a bit colored* Ok well I think I can sew all this up with only 25 stitches, not bad considering what it could've done.

"Yay", I say as I turn my head away. For some reason, I can never watch myself get stitches.

James finishes rather quickly, he cuts off the excess string and kisses my stitches gently.

Stunned, I face him. He smiles and says, "I wish it would've been me instead of you."

I blush and smile weakly. I quickly cover myself up and start to get my things together and change my shirt.

I headed out to the car and tossed my stuff in the backseat and sat down next to it.

Shawn was already in the passenger seat. He turned in his seat with a confused look on his face.

"You ok, Sam?", Shawn asked.

My cheeks were still a little warm & pink, I smiled.

Sam: Yeah I'm fine. Just a crazy night.

James got in the driver seat and turned to look at me, he just smiled and stared for a moment, I hadn't seen him look at me like that before. He turned around and started up the car.

We headed out as dawn broke. AC/DC blaring out of the '61 Dodge Polara, as we put miles between New Harmony and ourselves.


End file.
